brawlhallafandomcom-20200222-history
Orion
The Mysterious Stranger :A riddle wrapped in an enigma wrapped in Ivaldic battle armor. Here he is called Orion. - Mallhalla purchase description As the story goes... :"Sir Roland swears Orion is the Gold Knight he never slew. Bödvar insists he is Thor in disguise. Gnash believes he is a magic rock monster. Lucien is moved to incoherent rage at the sight of him. I don't care who he is, I just want to take him apart and see how he works. " '-Scarlet' Watching from the doors of Valhalla, Bödvar, Cassidy and the other legends saw a blazing trail of smoke cut across the Asgardian sky. Behind the fiery comet, a Valkyrie raced in pursuit, as though trying to stop the fireball as it plunged into the fields of Folkvangr in a gout of dirt and flame. The legends then watched as Valkyries and emissaries of Odin gathered around the smoking crater. Weeks later, the Sons of Ivaldi, the same dwarven smiths who had forged Odin's spear, quietly appeared in Asgard. They bore a suit of dazzling golden armor and presented it to the gods themselves. Soon after, the mighty Orion joined the feast halls of Valhalla. Tentative and aloof at first, Orion soon warmed to the great hall and is now among its greatest warriors and most popular champions. Orion does not speak of his past, and other legends can only speculate. But Valkyries stop by his chambers to ask if he wants to, "you know, hang out or whatever, no big deal." He is the only hero seen to leave Asgard from time to time. "Here, I am called Orion." ''- Orion'' Appearance Every inch of Orion is encased in a futuristic armor-suit crafted by the legendary smiths of Asgard. The armor is comprised of a series of rare Asgardian metal plates, colored either a brilliant shining gold, or a pale whitish blue. The armorsuit is so encompasing that no part of Orion's face or body is visible - very few in Valhalla have seen his real appearance. His armor helmet is particularly ornate. It bears two small, pointed horns at the forehead, as well as two small air vents to each side. The helmet as a whole is shaped with two curved metal plates, creating the appearance of two wing-like pieces extending either side of the head, with a third extension also coming across the middle of the helmet. Orion also has two thin, vertically aligned visor slits that have a shallow V-shape. This, alongside his horns, is the closest thing to a face that the armor gives Orion. The harsh cyan blue colored light emitted from the visors, however, portray how alert and fiery the person behind the visor truly is. The winged motifs covering armor are marks of Ivaldi craftsmanship. Aside from the two wing-like shapes framing Orion's helmet, the most notable example of this motif is the two small and seemingly delicate wings on his back. However, wings' delicacy gives no suggestion of the incredibly powerful thrusters that the wings really are. Both Orion's Spear and Rocket Lance weapons are as futuristic and advanced as his armor, as share the gold and pale blue color scheme. His Spear - The Sunforged Spear - has a simple black pole and golden clasp at one end. However, the head of the Spear has a glowing cyan circle embedded between the pole and spearhead, perhaps responsible for the Spear's blasts of energy. This cyan color, which matches the glow from Orion's eyesights, can also be seen spiraling around the large spike of Orion's 'Armored Attack Rocket' Lance. His Lance has a black handle similar to the Spear's, as well as an ornate base that acts both as a thruster and powerful energy cannon. Signatures 'Rocket Lance' 'Spear' Strategy Skins Expand to show Legend skins DarkAgeOrion.png|'Dark Age Orion' Classic, old school Heavy Metal Thunder. AtomicOrion.png|'Atomic Orion' Bzzt! Bleep! Blorp! Critical Mass Kicking Engaged! HarbingerOrion.png|'Harbinger Orion' A herald, but of what? Bonus: Augur Visor glows with Orion's expressions! OrionForHire.png|'Orion For Hire' He'd collect his own bounty. Bonus: Scarred Visor glows with Orion's expressions! Kabuto_Orion.png|'Kabuto Orion' The samurai spirit soars in battle! Black_Knight_Orion.png|'Black Knight' The Yin to Shovel Knight's Yang. This Skin Includes: Signature FX Swaps Legend Name and Icon Swaps Custom Lock-In Animation Two Weapon Skins NA.png|'Corsair Orion' Skysail Chest AtlanteanOrion.png|'Atlantean Orion' Sunken Chest CrossfadeOrion.png|'Crossfade Orion' Brawl City Chest MetadevOrion.png|'Metadev Orion' Available only from dev interactions at live events. Color variations Trivia * Orion's default weapons are the Armored Attack Rocket (rocket lance) and the Sunforged Spear (spear). * Orion's bot name is Orbot. * During the game's Alpha stages of development, Orion was called "Völst", which is Icelandic for "rolling". He was one of the first four Legends to be developed for the game, the others being Cassidy, Lord Vraxx and Bödvar. * Orion seems to say little and keeps his interactions with other Legends to a minimum. Val and Brynn both enjoy poking fun at this "mysterious cool guy act" - whether it is an act, or simply how he is as a person remains to be seen. * Lord Vraxx deigns to address Orion directly - something that is otherwise reserved only for Legends who are royalty. It is never stated what type of royalty Orion is, and is further part of Orion's enigmatic nature. * Mirage's lore implies that Mirage knew Orion by a different name in her life before Valhalla. No more about this connection between them is revealed. * Orion is listed as one of Nix's cold-cases - a rogue soul past it's expiration who was never collected by a psychopomp for the afterlife. * As of Patch 2.66, Orion got a complete makeover in his stock design, being the third Legend in recieving one. * During the Alpha, his Side Rocket Lance Signature was called the Blaze of Honor, and his Side Spear Signature was called the Shining Jet Slash. Gallery Orion_2.jpg 300px-Rewardsorion.png|An outdated progression chart for Orion, produced by Blue Mammoth Orion.jpg|Official art by TheOddling Videos Category:Legends Category:Spear Category:Rocket Lance